


.Unbezahlbar.

by trustmescully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fun, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully
Summary: So ein Freitag kann für einige sonnig, für die Anderen bitter beginnen...
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 3





	.Unbezahlbar.

**Author's Note:**

> Humor mit einem Augenzwinkern ;)

FBI Headquarter  
7:30 Uhr

Ein spitzer Schrei gellte durch das Büro und einige Agenten, welche auf dem Flur standen, rannten über den Flur, in Richtung des Ursprungs. Agent Fynn Connor stieß die Tür auf, nachdem er die Klinke betätigte und sah Agent Diana Fowley mit angewidertem Gesicht auf ihrem Schreibtisch stehen. Die Augenbrauen fragend hebend, sah er sie an und sie schüttelte sich demonstrativ, ihm ins Gesicht blickend.

„Das ist absolut widerlich, abartig und ekelhaft! Überall tote Mäuse! ÜBERALL! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zum KOTZEN!“, schrie sie außer sich vor Ekel und deutete auf die zerbrochene Kaffeetasse, welche den Boden zierte. Kaffeespritzer, wo man auch hinsah. Und mittendrin: eine tote Maus. Die in der Tür stehenden Agents folgten ihrem Fingerzeig, als sie auf den geöffneten Aktenschrank blickten, in dem weitere Tierkadaver zu sehen waren. „Sogar in meiner Schreibtischschublade! Wie ist das möglich?!“, echauffierte sie sich, noch immer mit erhöhter Stimmlage und Agent Connor schüttelte achselzuckend seinen Kopf. 

„Was ist denn hier los?“, ertönte die erstaunte Stimme des Assistant Directors Walter Skinner, während er seinen Kopf zur Tür, am Agent vorbei, hereinsteckte. „Wieso dieser Tumult, Agent Fowley?“ Sein Blick fiel auf die tote Maus, welche im Kaffee badete und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Das war ein Bild für die Götter, wirklich und wahrhaftig. Ernst schaute er seiner Agentin ins Gesicht, welche die Arme um sich geschlungen hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte laut. „Ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich das wüsste! Überall tote Mäuse! Ich HASSE Mäuse!“, jammerte sie nun und kletterte unelegant von ihrem Schreibtisch, denn mehr als tote Mäuse schien es in ihrem Büro tatsächlich nicht zu geben.

„Ich werde einige Agents beauftragen Fingerabdrücke zu nehmen, um herauszufinden, wer die toten Mäuse in Ihrem Büro platziert hat. Nehmen Sie sich den Rest des Tages frei und genießen Sie das Wochenende, Agent Fowley“, teilte Skinner ihr mit und entfernte sich wieder vom Ort des Geschehens, um mit seinem Diensthandy die Ankündigung an Fowley in die Tat umsetzen zu lassen. Derweil schnappte sich besagte Agentin, noch immer angewidert, ihre Aktentasche und den Mantel, um das Gebäude über den Fahrstuhl und die Tiefgarage des FBI zu verlassen. Der Tag war für sie eindeutig gelaufen. Widerlicher konnte ein Freitagmorgen nicht starten, fand sie wütend.

Im Flur, verborgen im Schatten, stand eine zierliche kleine Person und grinste befriedigt vor sich hin. Der Plan hatte wunderbar funktioniert. Die Person drehte auf dem Absatz um, begab sich zum Fahrstuhl, vorbei an der Traube Agenten, welche noch immer in der Bürotür standen und betätigte den Knopf. Vor sich hinsummend dachte sie daran, was für ein wundervoller Tag dies doch war. Er konnte schwerlich noch besser werden, befand sie amüsiert und betrat die Fahrstuhlkabine, als die Tür sich öffnete. Die Person drückte pfeifend den Knopf auf dem ‚Keller‘ stand und verschränkte ihre Arme, um sich an die Fahrstuhlwand zu lehnen. 

Unten angekommen, verließ sie den Aufzug und ging mit klickenden Absatzgeräuschen den Flur bis zur Bürotür entlang, auf der ‚Fox Mulder‘ stand. Ohne zu klopfen trat sie ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, um sich kurz dagegen zu lehnen. Ein Kichern entrang sich ihrer Kehle und sie hielt sich die Hand belustigt vor den Mund. Geklappt. Es hatte geklappt! Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zum Schreibtisch gegenüber dem von Agent Mulder und ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder, um die Beine übereinander zu schlagen. Vor sich hin grinsend, startete sie den PC und lehnte sich zurück. 

Einige Minuten später öffnete sich die Bürotür erneut und Fox Mulder betrat die Räumlichkeiten, eine grinsende Dana Scully vorfindend und hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen, den Türknauf noch in der rechten Hand, im Türrahmen stehen bleibend. „Scully! Um die Uhrzeit, grinsend?“, staunte er und trat ein, um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Sie lächelte ihn nur an und tippte auf ihrer Tastatur herum. „Hast du gehört was heute passiert ist?“, fragte er in die Stille hinein und nahm auf seinem Stuhl platz, um sich nach hinten zu lehnen und blickte sie an. „Was denn, Mulder?“, hakte sie interessiert nach und sah ihn an ihrem Monitor vorbei fragend an. 

„In Dianas Büro wurden tote Mäuse gefunden. Überall. Im Aktenschrank, im Schreibtisch… Sogar in ihrer Kaffeetasse! Man stelle sich das mal bildlich vor“, erzählte er und rieb sich das Kinn nachdenklich. „Ach, tatsächlich? Tote Mäuse? Du liebe Güte“, erwiderte Scully und musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen. Mulder sah sie an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich sehe, wenn du ein Grinsen unterdrückst, Agent Scully“, sagte er langsam und beugte sich über seinen Schreibtisch vor, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Was ist so lustig?“

Sie grinste nun und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ein Beutel tote Labormäuse: 12,90 Dollar. Der Whiskey für Frohikes Informationen: 45 Dollar. Die Würgegeräusche über dem Papiereimer und das Kreischen durch den FBI Flur, nach dem Auffinden der toten Maus in der Kaffeetasse von Agent Fowley: unbezahlbar“, erklärte sie mit bebender Stimme, durch das unterdrückte Lachen in ihrer Kehle, mit einem befriedigtem Gesichtsausdruck und Mulders Mundwinkel fingen an zu zucken. „Du…?“, fing er an und prustete dann los, sich wieder im Stuhl zurücklehnend. 

„Ja, Mulder – ich. Die gewissenhafte, anständige Dana Scully“, prustete nun auch Scully los und drückte sich die Hand vor den Mund, während sie mit der freien Hand die E-Mail an Frohike verschickte, in der sie ihn über den Erfolg des Plans informierte und sich nochmals bedankte. 

Pling!

„Oh, eine E-Mail von Skinner. Er informiert uns alle, dass keinerlei Fingerabdrücke gefunden werden konnten und bittet den Übeltäter eindringlich, sich bei ihm zu melden. Umgehend“, informierte sie ihren Partner, welcher seinen Computer noch nicht in Betrieb genommen hatte kichernd. „Wie äußerst schade“, fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, während sie ihrem Partner zuzwinkerte.

„Ja, wirklich schade, Scully. Schade, dass niemand jemals herausfinden wird, wer die toten Mäuse bei Agent Fowley im Büro verteilt hat. Du bist ein böses Mädchen, Dana. Aber das liebe ich so an dir“, zwinkerte Mulder zurück und sie strich sich ihr Haar hinters Ohr zurück. „Nun kann ich meinen Frieden damit schließen. Ich liebe dich auch, Mulder“, lächelte sie sanft und freute sich auf heute Abend, den sie als Paar wieder miteinander verbringen würden.

Und die Moral der Geschicht‘: Ziehe dir nicht den Zorn und die Rache von Special Agent Dana Scully zu.

E-N-D-E

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!   
> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein bisschen Spaß. ;)


End file.
